


Maker

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's maker is proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker

Damon Salvatore had few good moments in his life.  
One such moment was when he turned a young man who was dying into a vampire.  
His name was Damien.  
He went by Clint now.  
Damon is proud of him.  
His sire has been making good of the second chance and also his immortality.   
Clint is closer to him than even Stefan.  
Clint is a superhero.  
Damon is glad he turned him and gave him a second chance.


End file.
